


Cotton Candy

by Lilycarroll



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War
Genre: Art, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Constatine+King Skark+Cotton Candy
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Cotton Candy

In a happy reality *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  


**Author's Note:**

> (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥  
> Twitter: @lilycarroll


End file.
